Bleach Talent Show
by ulquihime4ever
Summary: This is a talent show made in the bleach manga.
1. Very bad intro

ummmmmm…

In the next chapters starts the story don't mind this one.


	2. Chapter 1: The Sign Up Sheet

Warning

This is a Ichiruki, Ulquhime, Hitsuhina fan-fiction! Sorry for all of the fans out there that don't support my couples.

Chapter One: Sigh-Up Sheet

"Hey, Ichigo, did you see that talent show poster, I signed up" Rukia screamed across the street to Ichigo. "Definitely not signing up" he whispered to himself ignoring Rukia's comment. Rukia walked across the street and catches up to Ichigo, "Are you sure" she said giving him a big kick in the shin. "Still not" Ichigo said painfully "And you know that hurts you shouldn't do that"

**_The next day_**

"What why am I signed up" Ichigo yelled looking at his name written in permanent marker on the talent shows sigh-up sheet. You could see Hichigo(Hollow Ichigo) and Rukia smirking on he side of the poster, "You shit assess" said Ichigo starting to chase both of them.

**_Meanwhile_**

"I'm going to sigh-up for the talent show, how about you Ulqui" Orihime said trying to convince Ulquiorra to write his name on another of the talent show poster. "Okay, how about we do it together" Orihime said giving the pencil that she had to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sighed giving in to the amber haired girl. "yay" the women squealed writing both of there names on the line.

**_Few_****_Hours_****_Later_**

"Come on Toshi sigh up, its not going to kill you you know." Momo said writing his and her name on the poster on the big oak tree. "You can do your bankai dragon but make sure not to destroy anything" The black haired girl said warning him.

And practically the rest of the gotei 13 sigh up.


	3. Chapter 2: The Auditions

Chapter 2: Auditions

**_The day of the auditions_**

Okay everybody today where going to make sure that you have the talent to enter the show the women said giving everybody numbers. "These numbers are when you are going to go. Okay number one is starting if it is you please come up on stage and preform." She said going off back stage and onto one of the seats in front of the stage.

"Toshi, oh you're the number one, get up there" Momo said pushing Toshiro on the big stage. "Lets see what you've got" the women said settling back in her metal chair. Toshiro looked down and took out his sword he stoke it strait up and said "Rise from the heaven, Hyourinmaru" suddenly an icy dragon came down next to him. *Clap clap clap clap clap clap * the women did smiling "Your in!" she said with lots of excitement "Now please get of stage" she said nicely. "Next" the brown haired man that was sitting next to her said yelling to call number two.

"Come on Ulqui" you could hear Orihime yelling and pushing Ulquiorra onto the glossy floored stage. "Hello" Orihme said to the lady with enthusiasm. "You may start" the lady said motioning the couple to start. Orihime pulled out a Pikachu costume and slipped it on Ulquiorra, she started doing a little cute dance, Ulquiorra was doing a little movement similar to Orihime's. The lady that was taking care of the show was smiling, she found it sooo cute. "Your in" she said smiling and standing up. Orihime after those words squealed. "Ulqui where in!" she said dancing in a little circle trying to make her partner do it.

"Number three please" the lady screamed to the people in backstage. "Come on Ichigo it's your turn" Rukia said kicking him onto the stage. "Hum… Ichigo lets see what you've got" the women said invested to see if Ichigo actually did have a talent. Ichigo looked down, suddenly his Hollow popped up. "You seemed to be having a bit of trouble" he said looking at him, Hichigo started doing a funky but mostly stage dance. The girl started smiling "You made it in with the help of your hollow" she said nicely letting them in the show. "Next" the man called. Rukia skipped onto stage pushing a table. She settled it and put a piece of paper on it. She pulled out a marker and said" I will be drawing Chappy the rabbit" She drew a big circle and added slashes for the eyes, when she was done it looked very cute but let's say it wasn't very well drawn. The lady looked pleased by the drawing and accepted her in the show, Rukia skipped joyfully of stage and out the door. The last one was Momo, she was singing Problem and before she knew it she was in the show.


End file.
